Roses
by crystallizedflames
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are not 100 words, and that I probably shouldn't be writing, as i have other stories to write. But they should still be good. Get ready for major fluff. Flinx, Kinx, KF/J wutever you wanna call it, it's them.
1. Morning Ritual

**Ok, ok, I know I'm supposed to be continuing ****Fake****, but I just had this idea, and it wouldn't get out of my head, you know? And I felt that if I didn't write it, it would disappear, like a butterfly taking flight. **

**Wipe that smirk off your face. I can try to be poetic if I want to. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kid Flash. But I don't really go for red hair. I like the whole black hair-green eyes combo. **

_Morning Rituals _

_Word Count: Don't know, Don't care._

It happens every morning.

And when I say every, I mean _every._

I wake up, like any normal day, to find a pair of large Caribbean blue eyes staring into my pink ones. He just sits there, on top of me, the whole night long. All because he needs to sleep only 10 minutes to get an equivalent amount of rest as the rest of us normal people when we sleep 8 hours.

Joy.

But I've gotten used to it. I mean, ya, it gets unnerving when you wake up to find someone staring at you, but the fact that he keeps me warm at night makes up for it.

"Morning, Jinxie." He says as he leans down to kiss me.

Oh yeah. And that. The kiss definitely makes up for it. But I wouldn't ever tell him that.


	2. Superstitions

**Drabble #2 : **

_Superstitions _

_Word Count: Does it really matter? _

"Hey Jinxie?"

"What?"

"If you're bad luck, then does that mean that there's such thing as good luck?"

Jinx sighed. "Yes, Kid, there is such thing as good luck. But it's a power that cannot be harnessed into a person. Bad luck is a more compact power, which got mixed into my DNA, and is now part of me. No one can take it out, and no one else has it."

"How did you know all that?"

"Gizmo did a test on me to see if there was any way to keep my powers from being less, um, spontaneous."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I got a huge dose of good luck."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got you."


	3. And Life Goes On part 1

**Drabble #3 : **

_And Life Goes On (part 1) _

_Word Count: No one really cares. _

"I almost did it, Raven."

"Jinx,"

"Robin asked me to put away the knives that we used last night at dinner. I was about to do it, but then Starfire flew in, looking for him."

"Jinx, we have to tell the others. I can't keep covering for you."

"NO! If we tell them, then I wouldn't be able to live at all with the look on Wally's face when he finds out."

"But Jinx, you need people to help you protect you from yourself."

"Okay, fine, but I'm not going to be in the room when you tell them."

"Agreed."


	4. And Life Goes On part 2

**Drabble #4: **

_And Life Goes On (part 2) _

_Word Count: Can I please stop doing this now? _

Jinx sat on top of the roof, staring out at the calm city below. She was jealous. The people down there, they were normal, had not a care in the world. They were happy and carefree.

Jinx used to wonder, in a city like this, how anyone could ever even think of committing suicide.

Now she knew.

And it was eating away at her from the inside.


	5. And Life Goes On part 3

**Drabble #5: **

_And Life Goes On (part 3) _

_Word Count: Somewhere below or above 100 _

"Raven told us."

She heard his footsteps before his voice. He was walking.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jinx merely put her head on top of her knees on her chin, and tilted her face away from him.

She felt him sit down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay."

His voice was laced through with sadness though. She knew why.

It was because she still loved her team more than him.

And that fact cut her so deep, that it wouldn't ever be healed.


	6. And Life Goes On part 4

**Drabble 6: **

_And Life Goes On (part 4)_

_Word Count: I'm not even going to tell you. HA! _

Raven felt a sudden shock while she was meditating. Immediately, she ran to the window in her bedroom, to see a pink and black blur streak past her window.

Stunned, she watched for a few seconds, as Jinx grew nearer to the sharp rocks on the ground for which she was headed.

"KID FLASH!"

He zoomed in. "What?"

Raven merely pointed out the window. He saw her, and sped off.

He reached the ground, and saw a pink-and-black clothed body impaled on one of the sharp rocks. Blood covered her.

He screamed at the sky, dropping to his knees.

He was too late.

**Okay, I know that that was depressing, and I promise not to write any more of this drabble series. I just felt like making someone cry, or feel depressed, and recount the good things they have in life. **

**I don't know. **

**I have a twisted mind. **

**Anyways, I'll post more happier drabbles as I feel like it. **

**Thanks for suffering!**


End file.
